Islamic Caliphate
The Islamic Caliphate '''was a global Islamist and Jihadist organization and proto-state which followed Islamic totalitarianism and Jihadist militarism. It was primarily based in the Middle East, while having numerous aligned groups operating in various global spots, such as Africa and the East Indies. The Islamic Caliphate was a major ally of the Middle Eastern Coalition and received very heavy support from Saidi Arabia and Turkey, albeit secretly. They were one of the primary fighting forces in the Arabian Civil Wars and the Caliphate Crisis. '''Description and History The Islamic Caliphate has its origins in the Soviet-Afghan War and the Palestine Wars. The Caliphate also has its origins in the fall of the Ottoman Empire, which was the previous Caliphate. Greatly Inspired by the Islamic Revolution in Iran, Caliphate founders, Mohammed Omar and Osama Awad Bin Laden become leading members of the Muslim Brotherhood, and proceed to spread the Islamist messages of the organization. As such, Omar and Bin Laden form groups of Jihadist fighters who assist the Arab armies in fighting against Israel, due to their strong opposition to the existence of a Jewish state, especially one in the Middle East. Afterwards, when the Soviets invade Afghanistan and Pakistan, Omar, Bin Laden and their compatriots infiltrate the Afghan Mujahideen resistance to drive out the Soviets. After repelling the Soviet invasion, Omar and Bin Laden form a Jihadist army known as the Taliban to overthrow the other Mujahideen leaders, then with help of Islamist leader and cleric, Ayman Al-Zawahiri, Omar and Bin Laden form a proto-state in Afghanistan and Pakistan in 1990, declaring the new proto-state as the Islamic Caliphate. From here, Omar and Bin Laden begin enacting their wish to return to the ways of Muhammad and enforce his will, with Mohammed Omar declaring himself as Caliph. With the Islamic Caliphate formed, IC forces and rulers engage in enforcing extremely harsh and brutal Islamic Shariah laws on the locals, having extremely strict control over the lives of subjects, making sure everyone followed the laws set forth by Islamic doctrine and brutally punishing and killing all those who don't meet the standards. All those deemed inferior as "infidels" became targets of systematic extermination as a result. The Islamic Caliphate also sends out and recruits Jihadist fighters to serve in Islamist armies around the globe who are aligned with the Caliphate. These armies all follow and enforce the exact same Shariah laws as the Caliphate and engage in the same brutal and murderous methods in the areas they operate. These various Caliphate aligned armies are known as: * Levantine Islamic State: Operating in Syria, Irak and Lebanon. * Boko Haram: Operating in West Africa and the Sahara. * Al-Shabaab: Operating in East Africa and the Arabian Peninsula. * Abu-Sayyaf: Operating in Brazil and Central America. * Jemah Islamiyah: Operating in the Philippines and Indonesia. Among the greatest venture of the Islamic Caliphate based in Afghanistan and Pakistan is their ferocious conflict and standoff with India, hoping to initiate the Ghazwa-e-Hind prophesy of subjecting all of India under Islamic rule for good. IC forces make vicious assaults and raids on India, with IC forces infiltrating India and committing very brutal massacres of massive numbers of Hindus, as well as ruthlessly destroying numerous Indian villages and temples. Along with this, they engage in slaughtering Hindus within Pakistan and Afghanistan itself, destroying temples and monuments as IC forces commit large genocidal killings of countless Hindus and Yazidis. They also make fierce assaults on Africa, engaging in committing bloody massacres of Africans, raiding African towns and villages and pressing countless numbers of Africans into slavery. IC forces also make constant attacks on Israel, with the goal to completely wipe out the Jewish state and Jewish people from the Middle East. The Caliphate also engaged in fierce fighting with the Kurds, who were most strongly opposed to the Caliphate, leading to IC forces fighting and attempting to completely wipe out the Kurds. Eventually, civil wars rage in numerous Arab countries, while Saidi Arabia is formed into the Middle Eastern Coalition. As such, the Islamic Caliphate and the Middle Eastern Coalition give very heavy support to each other, while the Caliphate also gives high support to the Arab supremacist Sudanese Janjaweed militias, helping them in their bloody genocide against Blacks in Sudan. IC forces then proceed to engage in fierce combat in the Arabian civil wars themselves, hoping to influence and reinforce Islamism in the Arab world. However, due to United States, French and British support for Israel and actions against the MEC, Islamic Caliphate Taliban militants from Saidi Arabia launch fierce terror attacks on the American city of New York City and the French capital of Paris, killing thousands. The Islamic Caliphate also sponsors and supports Taliban terrorists based in Saidi Arabia and lead by Bin Laden himself in launching an attack that brings down the World Trade Center in 1992. In response, US, French, German and British forces invade the Islamic Caliphate in Afghanistan and Pakistan, with IC forces battling US and NATO forces in a long and bloody war for control of Afghanistan and Pakistan. Along with this, when US forces invade Saidi Arabia, IC forces help MEC forces in fighting to resist the invasion. As the war in Afghanistan and Pakistan rages, IC forces and the Islamist armies aligned with them engage in making attacks and waging war in various hot spots around the globe, making attacks in Africa, Brazil, the Indies, the Middle East, and then IC forces make attacks on Western Europe. However, these attacks are repulsed by NATO forces, with IC forces being driven back. Eventually, their global offices and allied Islamist armies are crushed and the Islamic Caliphate is suppressed at the moment. However, IC forces manage to wear down NATO forces in Afghanistan and force them to withdraw, allowing the Caliphate to maintain control of Afghanistan and Pakistan. Eventually, World War III begins, with their territories coming under control of Iran, with Iran's leader, Saddam Hussein, giving support to the Islamic Caliphate to eventually rise again. After the Iranians lose the war, with Hussein being killed, the Islamic Caliphate rises again, though not as much as before. They make attacks in the Middle East and India, with IC forces slaughtering large numbers of Hindus, Yazidis, Christians, Jews and Kurds, along with killing very many belonging to minority Muslim sects, such as Shias, but eventually, the IC forces are repulsed. Eventually, American forces invade the Caliphate in Afghanistan once again, and though the Caliphate receives help from Soviet Russian holdouts, the Islamic Caliphate is finally destroyed, putting an end to global Islamism for a while. As such, during the rule of the Caliphate, the key leaders, Mohammed Omar, Osama Awad Bin Laden and Ayman Al-Zawahiri, are killed over time, with Bin Laden being killed in a US raid and Zawahiri getting killed in an airstrike. Omar is killed towards the end of the days of the Caliphate, with him being critically injured in a raid on his base, with him dying of his injuries later. Shortly after Omar's death, the Caliphate falls, helping lead to a new surge of enlightenment in the Muslim world. IC forces relied on guerilla warfare and swarm tactics to fight their enemies. They mostly wore a simplistic uniform of black robes with balaclava and wearing combat vests with supply pack belts and back packs, though very many also wore traditional Middle Eastern clothes. Their weapons include AKM rifles, IMI Galil rifles, RPK machine guns, FN FAL rifles, AKS-74U guns and Uzi guns. Their vehicles include T-62 tanks and technical trucks. Policies and Society The Islamic Caliphate was an Islamist society which enforced an extremely totalitarian control over the lives of all of its subjects, and attempted to violently enforce such controls over outsiders as well. The Caliphate followed complete Islamic Shariah law, and extremely harsh and strict system of laws according to Islamic doctrine. This included vast numbers of rules, such as banning of adultery and homosexuality, suppression of women, outlawing free and liberal thinking, including apostasy, banning art and music, subscribing harsh punishments for thieves, and constant promotion and condoning of Jihad and slavery. Most especially, is the the requirement of striving harshly against unbelievers. Those who broke the rules were very brutally punished and murdered, such as having adulterers and homosexuals stoned, hanged and beheaded, torturing and mutilating suspected thieves and the harsh mass killings of unbelievers and apostates. Caliphate forces would make constant violent assaults on unbelievers and their Muslim friends. The Islamic Caliphate demanded all its followers to be extremely harsh and brutal against those deemed as infidels and hypocrites, and they viciously murdered tens of millions of people as a result. Religious minorities suffered heavy oppression, such as banning them from certain areas and placing very high taxes on them. Women also suffered extreme oppression, with women being forced to clothe themselves modestly, being forced to accept only half the portions of men, being banned from entering certain areas without permission or a guardian and even allowing wives to be beaten if they do not satisfy their husbands. All free thinkers, such as critics and apostates, were rendered as blasphemers and were murdered outright, and various artifacts and works of art seen as blasphemous were destroyed. The Caliphate sought to return to the ways of Muhammad and to revitalize the goals of the early Muslim conquests. Another key feature of the Islamic Caliphate was their extreme hatred of Hindus and Jews, believing them especially inferior. Fully embracing this bigotry, Islamist and Jihadist fighters engaged in making vicious assaults on Hindus and Jews, brutally slaughtering very massive numbers of them and destroying many of their homes and temples, while the Islamic Caliphate constantly warred with India and Israel. The Caliphate also embraced Arab Supremacy alongside Islamism, and as such, Islamist and Jihadist fighters also engaged in brutal assaults on Africa, where they committed mass killings of Africans and enslaved very large numbers of Africans. All Islamist followers were taught to completely obey Islamic laws and doctrine and to take extreme nationalistic pride in their identity as Muslims and see themselves as better than others, and to strive very hard against outsiders and infidels, including Muslims who failed to meet the requirements of Shariah Law. As such, many Muslims suffered heavily from the Caliphate, with very large numbers of them being killed by the Caliphate. Alongside its murderous policies, the Islamic Caliphate also heavily engaged in propaganda directed towards Western audiences to gain recruits and sympathy for their cause. As such, IC propaganda, including secretly IC-aligned or even just Islamic sympathizing figures and organizations, worked in spreading manipulative falsehoods, such as the belief that the ills of the world, specifically the problems of the Middle East, to be the fault of the West, the belief that the West was engaging in anti-Muslim persecution, the belief that Islam was a peaceful religion being unfairly treated by the West, the belief that disliking Islam somehow counts as a form of bigotry more problematic than Islamism and Jihadist terrorism, and ultimately making calls to Muslims all over the world to act violently in defense of Islam, while also pushing conspiracies of that global governments, media and finances were being controlled by Jews to dominate the world, all in order to motivate their audiences and spread Islamophilia and antisemitism. Despite the calls from the Caliphate demanding Muslims all over to engage in terrorism, overall, most Muslims rejected these calls and opposed the Islamic Caliphate, with many Muslims in the areas directly affected by the Caliphate even fighting against them. In Cimil's World The Islamic Caliphate appears in franchises that feature a modern warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty and Battlefield franchises. They always appear as villains. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Nazis Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Defilers Category:Oppressors Category:Fascists Category:Symbolic Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotists Category:War Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Heretics Category:Chaotic Category:Incriminators Category:Slavedrivers Category:Obsessed Category:Rapists Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Trap Masters Category:Thief Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Enforcers Category:Con Artists Category:Lawful Category:Outcasts Category:Paranoid Category:Possessors Category:Dimwits Category:Propagandists Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Mind Breakers Category:Suicidal Category:Authority Category:Lustful Category:Serious Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Swordsman